Changelog
Changelog v1.2 - 10/30/2017 * Recolored Tier5 * Added Police Station interior * Added a single interior to Tier4 (more coming in future) * Added actual melee sounds * Improved other player information to include their Level, Energy and Action * Fixed item use sounds * Fixed Bolt Ammo not being implemented * Fixed Pumpkin Rounds being not properly implemented Changelog v1.1 - 10/29/2017 * Improved map GUI to show actual roads and interior icons (buggy, will be polished in coming updates) * Improved tutorial to have much more information * Added tutorial button * Added melee sounds system * Added item use sounds * Added health info of other players on top of their characters * Buffed giant fat zombies * Re-Implemented credit buying * Fixed XM8 breaking the game when sold * Fixed Premium not working properly * Fixed sounds not working properly * Fixed melee causing way more damage than it should * Fixed major bugs that were causing lag and further optimized the game Changelog v1.0 - 10/28/2017 * Added Halloween Two Heads (Appears Tier 3+) * Added Jack-O-Reaper (Dropped by Halloween Two Heads) * Added Pumpkin Rounds (Dropped by Halloween Two Heads) * Added Fat, Irradiated Fat and Giant Fat zombies * Added Male and Female zombies * Added screamer zombie * Added arrows to help newer players exit hideout * Tweaked and improved GUI * Fixed various bugs * Heavily optimized the game Changelog v0.9 - "Development Resumes" - 10/28/2017 * Game moved to GoodByte group * Inflated Tier 1 gun loot rates * Added former Tier 2 guns to Tier 1 * Melee no longer attracts zombies * Fixed major bugs caused by ROBLOX updates Early Updates (Pre-GoodByte) circa 2016 - early 2017 Hotfix v0.8b * Fixed credit exploit * Fixed loading issues * Fixed stuck camera issues * Fixed glitched rocket and grenade ammo Changelog v0.8 * Added Ak 74 * Added L85A1 * Added HK416 * Added Makarov * Added Ak 104 * Added Ak 103 * Added G36C * Added G36K * Added MG36 * Added Nail Bat * Added Crossbow * Added Bolt Ammo * Added a lot of new and old guns to credit shop * Added Rocket Ammo and 40mm Grenade Ammo Changelog v0.7 * Fixed random data loss * Added discord webhooks ChangeLog v0.4 * Fixed minimum price appearing twice when selling an item * Fixed minimum ammo price not factoring in the amount being sold * Fixed hunger and health not saving * Fixed data corruption issue for early testers * Attempted to fix random data loss issue (hope it works plz) * Added Tar-21 bullpup assault rifle * Added zombie aggression delay (allows areas to be cleared for looting temporarily) ChangeLog v0.3 * FilteringEnabled * fixed weapons breaking on respawn * fixed zombies spawning outside map * fixed most shutdown/lag issues * added enterable buildings (supermarkets, warehouses and fire stations for now) * added new melee weapon models by BrickColorCyan * added katana and claymore to credit shop * added wakizashi, exclusive sword buyable for 800 credits * added minimum price for market items * added item filter to market * added mobile compatability * added new premium benefits * added ammo counter * buffed desert eagle * buffed premium credit chances * nerfed mossberg 500 * nerfed loot respawn rate * nerfed exp gains Changelog v0.2 *Removed G17 from loot spots *Added tier2 safezone *Improved map *Fixed image of P90 *Rebalanced some guns *Added melee weapons *Reduced attack range of some zombies *Reimplemented Strength stat (effects melee damage) *Map randomizer now 'tips over' some spawned vehicles *Added more props to map randomizer (Trucks, Firetrucks, Humvees and more) *Improved Tier5 boss loot *Added M9 and Five-Seven to Tier1 loot